8012universefandomcom-20200214-history
Gleaming Red Ted
Basis Ted is an experimental L&YR class 28 mogul. livery Ted is painted in scarlet red with gold and black boiler bands and blue lining on the tender and side of the cab. He has a gold number 1 painted on the side of his tender. History Ted was originally built as a regular L&YR class 28 and was given the name Ted _______. In 1912 he was taken along with his brother James to the works to be experimented on. They were both given an extra bougie at the front making them a mogul. In 1915 He started taking supply trains to the docks so that the supplies could be shipped off to France. Halfway through one of these trips, a German bomber was flying ahead and started an air raid. Ted had to take cover and when the next tunnel came up he stopped and waited for it to pass overhead. While he was waiting the bomber realized that he took refuge and dropped one of the bombs on the tunnel causing a cave in. Right when he thought he was safe, a brick from the tunnel hit him in the funnel and he was knocked out. He then awoke bruised and battered, in an out of use siding where he stayed for many years. Ted stayed there and when the grouping act happened his files, while being transported from the L&YR to the LMS his files were lost. Nature took its toll and vegetation started to grow on Ted. Then one day a driver was walking up the line because his train had failed and noticed a tenderless engine sitting in a siding. He then notified the director and Ted was to be loaned to other railways, like the NWR. All the engines on Sodor referred to him as Winston. He then went to sodor and after hey we’re done with him Ted was bought by an Australian Railway in the 30’s. When Ted arrived there he was given a much needed overhaul and was given a red coat of paint. He lived there for many years and later in the 60’s the events of ”The Mad Bomber” occurred, a bridge was blown out and when Ted fell, he fell into the barge. One of the supports of the bridge fell and broke the Chain connecting his barge and the other barge and he started to drift out to sea. Ted was found many years later on the Northern coast of England. He was taken out and stored in a warehouse while the man who found him tried to track his owner down. When he found out where he belonged, he found out, due to saftey hazards, his railway had gone bust. He was then bought by Mr. Silver’s father and was restored and has lived happily on the NNR & co. for many years. 'Bio ' Ted is a fussy, but kind engine. While he, like his brother, he loves their color of paint, but he doesn’t let it distract him from his work. Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:The Budgie Railway Category:The NNR & co. Category:LMS